Whirlpool
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: A collection of Higurashi oneshots, because I got bored. c: SatoshiShion, RikaHanyuu, KeiichiMion, KeiichiRika, MionRena, KeiichiHanyuu, MionShion, KeiichiRena, SatoshiSatoko. rated T for character death, angst, and language. R&R.
1. Broken SatoShion

**MGNND****- Yes, I'm being a very naughty girl, not finishing requests quickly and whatnot c:**

**But, I've really not been into pushing myself into writing really heavy stuff for a while, plus my week long holiday (30****th**** Nov. to 4****th**** Dec.) put me off. So... I'm just gonna post a few random light oneshots until I can get back into writing properly. So, expect them to be, like... mega-short.**

**---**

**Broken – Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni – Satoshi x Shion**

---

_She doesn't know what to say, how to act, how to feel. Ever since she was told that he would never wake up, she has been numb, filled with nothing._

Lying on her bed, looking directly through her window to the sky above her, Shion Sonozaki reflected on herself, the past few years... everything.

Her once carefree, sparkling emerald green eyes had become blank, a dark sludgy green, emotion nil. Her once giggly, girlish face had faded to stoic, cold, monochrome expression. It seemed almost incomprehensible that, just less than 24 months ago, she had been flitting around school with her twin sister and her friends, playful and flirty as ever, even maintaining an optimistic outlook when she found _him-_ the one she had prayed for so much- in a coma in hospital, telling herself that he would wake up, and she would see his beautiful violet eyes open once again, his hand would once again raise to pat her head, she would see him laugh with his little sister again.

Yet, now she had no optimism. He had been in a coma for far too long without any sign of improvement. In only a few hours, his life support machine would be turned off. A quiet, black, depressed moan escaped her lips and, in the first flurry of emotion she had shown in weeks, her vacant eyes closed, letting the burning hot salt water slide down her cheeks, the sobs choking her as every emotion she had hidden away hit her at once.

_Anger- _**Why** couldn't they save him? The technologies involved in medicine had improved tenfold since he was first admitted. Why couldn't they find a way to help?

_Helplessness- _She couldn't do anything to prevent this.

_Intense sadness- _The emotion pressed down on her chest so hard that it felt like she would break into thousands of shards any second. She would lose him soon. There would be no more seeing him; he would be gone forever, with no prospect of return.

_Self-loathing- _She hated herself that she didn't dispute over his life-support turning off. She hated herself for not being there as that plug was taken out, as his breath faded to soft, then diminish to nothing, to not hold his hand as his pulse stopped, as his skin froze to kiss him as he faded into eternal slumber.

_Most of all... she wanted to take her broken body... and burn the fragments._


	2. Sorry MionRena

**Sorry – Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni – Mion x Rena**

---

_Plagued with guild from old worlds, Rena cries out into the night._

The cute hues of colour on the walls faded to indigo and black in the shroud of darkness, a single slat of light from the moon finding its way to a young girl's face, crumpled in fear and sorrow as she slept. Her futon covers splayed in different directions, indications of the girl's distressed writhing. The moonlight highlighted the wet streaks of tears on her cheeks, her twitching hands, her messy brown hair. It almost illuminated her nightmare, her regret, her terror.

For in her dream, she could see vividly, almost like remembering, the ultimate sin that she had committed.

She had killed _her. _Oh, it didn't bother her to the same extremity that the night before she had dreamt of murdering three of her friends by locking them in a burning house. No, what bothered her was that she could feel the excited thumping of the dream version of her heart, the sweatiness of the dream version of her hands, and how those dreamt-up hands wrapped so tightly around the well-polished handle of the agonizingly heavy cleaver, how the dream version of her stalked her dream prey. It was almost as if the dream had taken the real Rena and twisted her into a murderous animal.

It seemed so real when the dream reached its peak. She could hear the high-pitched screams reverberate in her ears, feel the warm blood splash over her hands, arms and face, feel the maniacal laughter tear through her throat. The image of Mion falling to her knees, arms in front of her face, protecting herself as she tried to take wild swings at Rena's legs to knock her off balance seemed eerily similar, yet comfortingly foreign. The sight of crimson blood staining her beautiful green hair almost made the real Rena throw up in her sleep. The sickly sweet stench of metallic blood hung heavy in the air, getting thicker and thicker until it stifled her, suffocated her... her hands moved of their own accord as... they... tore out... her... own... throat...

Rena Ryuuguu awoke with a start, screaming loudly. Cold sweat dripped from her cheeks and arms. Tears poured from her round blue eyes.

Mii-chan..." she whispered, lifting her head back before shrieking into the gloom, into the night;

_**I'm sorry...**_


End file.
